Athena
Athena (also known as The Goddess Of War) is vampire who is a member of the Greek Coven. She is in a relationship with Lotan Calwin who has imprinted on her. She is based upon the greek goddess of war but is in fact a vampire with a special gift. Athena is a strong-willed vampire who is not scared of anything and is fearless, due to her special gift. History It seems that Athena grew up with her ability and has learned to use it well. She has also seen to be very picky with men and has hardly had much relationships. However she has fallen in love with Lotan Calwin who has imprinted on her. Athena has been in the presence of the Braşov Coven who wanted to know information, she revealed that her coven possessed a book that contained prophecies of future events that will come true. They took the book, but she thought nothing of it and continued on, until she found out that the Firelock Coven were in danger, and she wanted to help. Whilst making plans with the coven, Athena gave birth to her two children, Klaus and Cassandra. Vampire Like all vampires, Athena has enhanced strength, speed, stamina, senses and agility. She seems to be a strong vampire who has not lost a battle yet, although this could be due to her special gift. As she is based on the Greek Goddess Of War, it could reflect on her personality and how she is up for a battle and shows her strength in battle. As she has lived a long time Athena has a lot of experience in dealing with vampires and is able to fight against them well. Special Gifts Heroism Athena's special gift is to act like a hero in circumstances and to help someone when in need of help. It makes Athena's only view is to save another. All fear is gone, so Athena can face anything a normal person wouldn't and feels drawn to help save others no matter what. The gift allows her to be crafty and find any means possible to save another, allowing her to be strong-willed. Heroism also tends to provide her with luck. Fate seems to be in her favour to help her with her destiny which is to help and save others. Coven Athena is a member of the Greek Coven. The coven is based in Greece and are a coven of vampires that seem to be based on Greek Gods and Goddesses. Physical Appearance As a vampire Athena is naturally beautiful. She is quite tall and has a striking appearance. Athena has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is known for her beauty and her beauty is what makes her partner attracted to her. Her children also take some ressemblance from her. Etymology The name Athena is a greek name and is based upon the Greek Goddess Of Wisdom And War. This could be a reflection of how Athena is originally the Greek Goddess. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Type 2